How To Save A Life
by ambigousAnonymity
Summary: Songfic of How To Save A Life by The FRAY. Ari talks about how his family, and how he wishes he could have been friends with Max. Oneshot. If you review mine, I'll review yours.


_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
_

I never wanted you dead. But Dad always preferred you, despite the fact that you thought he was evil. I had to prove myself to Dad. But no matter what, I would never be as good as you. You're my big sister, but you seem to want me dead.

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came  
_

You had your flock, but I was alone. Nobody to talk to. I was so lonely. I grew up in a lab, like you. And although I had my own room, not a dog cage, and I wasn't constantly tested, I still hated there. When you left with Dad, I wanted desperately to come with you. But, like always, I was left behind.

While you were gone, the scientists attacked me. The only reason I had not been experimented on before was because Dad was there with me. Not caring at all, but there, all the same. They turned me into an eraser. I had no choice. When Dad came back, he was furious. But after a while, he seemed to forgot that I was ever his son. The pictures of me disappeared. I was just one of the back. After I had had my eraser form for three years, I was sent after you._  
_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

I was only four when you saw me last. I know I was annoying, but aren't all little brothers? I wanted you to be my friend. I wanted to tell you that I was your brother, but I was forbiddon. I was never supposed to enter the lab, but I did anyway. If I could have, I would have saved you for the tests. But I was only a little kid.

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you_

Dad still thinks your amazing. But he wont tell you who you are, and how much he loves you. If I could, I would save you. You've worked so hard to loose him, but you can't. He's the voice in your head, you know. The chip in your arm was put there so that if something happened, he would be able to contact you, provide advice. You're daddy's little girl. But you don't know that. Maybe, If I had never become an eraser, maybe if I had resisted, we could have been friends. If I could get the procedure reversed, believe me, I would. But I can't._  
_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
_

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came _

I'm ten years old, and I barely know my sister. My father is an empty shell, hollow without his precious Max. He tired not to become attached to you. That's why he never named you, why you hade to name yourself. But it didn't work. He grew to love you more and more each day. He was so proud of the person you were becoming. But you pushed him down. He had hurt you so many times. Well, here's something for you: If he had had a say in the matter, you would have been born a normal baby. But when Anne found out she was pregnant, she freaked. She was the one who did that to you. She tried to add me to the experiment too, but Dad wouldn't let her. That's why they got divorced. But maybe, if I had been born like you, you would love me.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_


End file.
